


Pay attention to your boyfriend

by Chrysanthinum



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mascot!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9634958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysanthinum/pseuds/Chrysanthinum
Summary: Based off of this video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SSSBXPda50w





	

He didn't even want to be here, he _hated_ baseball. The only reason that he agreed to come was because his boyfriend, Balthazar, liked it. And he loved his boyfriend so he would endure it for just a few more hours to keep him happy.

Cas looks up at the jumbo-tron just in time for the kiss cam to start showing couples, bringing a smile to Cas' face as he sees how happy the couples get while they share a kiss with one another. He wasn't expecting the next couple shown to be him and Balthazar. 

He looked over ready to share a kiss with his boyfriend, until he realized that his boyfriend hadn't been paying attention at all and was talking on his phone. Cas nudged his arm to try and gain his attention but when he looked back at the screen it had moved on to other couples already. Figuring they'd lost their chance he, Cas figured it didn't matter anymore and kept his eyes on the jumbo-tron while the kiss cam was switching couples. He didn't expect for him and Balthazar to show up on the screen again.

"Balth, look up!" Castiel yelled to be heard. "We're on the kiss cam, look!" 

"I'm on the phone Cassie, just one damn minute!" Balthazar shouted before going back to his phone conversation. 

Cas crossed his arms and turned away from his boyfriend, crossing his arms across his chest and pouting. He couldn't even be happy for the other couples that were on the big screen now. 

He was watching the other couples when the screen showed him and Balthazar for a third time. Cas thought it was weird that one couple was shown three different times but he wanted this to be a good experience for him and his boyfriend to look back on. He looked over tugged on Balthazar's arm and didn't even get a glance in his direction. 

"Everyone can see us Balthazar! You're embarrassing me!" Cas cried out.

"You'll never see any of these people ever again, Castiel." Was Balthazar's retort. 

While they were busy arguing neither of them noticed a mascot coming up behing them and the next thing Cas knew he was being taken out of his seat and Balthazar was getting slapped in the back of the head by a big red fuzzy arm. 

The person in the mascot costume had a hold of Cas' hip and took the drink that was in the cup holder for Cas' now empty seat and dumped all of the contents that were inside it over the top of Balthazar's head, making him jump out of his seat, glaring into the face of the mascot head. 

Cas was gaping at what had just happened when whoever was in the costume picks him up bridal style and carries him up the steps to the cheering of the crowd at the game, making Cas go red in the face as he realized that every person who was in the stadium had just seen what happened. 

The mascot carried him all the way to the skyboxes before he was being placed on his feet and the person in the mascot costume was taking his head off. Cas couldn't even utter a proper thank you for saving him from the embarrassment he would've faced when he saw the man who was in the outfit. This was the most beautiful man Castiel had ever seen in his life. He didn't realize he'd been gaping at the man until he talked with the most whiskey smooth voice.

"That guy was an ass. No offense, he was probably you're boyfriend or whatever but... you deserve better than to be treated like that." The mascot was rubbing the back of his neck looking down. 

Cas finally found his voice,"Thank you... ya know, for what you did out there." he gestured to the general direction of the field "And you're right, he is an ass." 

This made the man break out in a smile and stick out his still costumed hand. "I'm Dean." 

"Castiel." Cas could feel his cheeks tinge pink as he reached out to shake the man's, Dean's, hand.

"Nice to meetcha Cas. I'm sorry your boyfriend is such a dick." 

"You don't have to apologize for him. Besides, after embarrassing me in front of all those people, I don't think he'll be my boyfriend for much longer." Cas informed. 

Dean's face seemed to brighten at this. "Well, does that mean you wouldn't mind if I did this then?" and Cas is being grabbed by the back of the neck and brought forward so that his lips met with Dean's in a gentle kiss that lasted a few beats. 

They pulled apart, Dean's hand still lingering on Cas' neck. "Was that okay?" Dean asked, worried that he may have been the only one that wanted that. 

As answer to Dean's question Cas smiled and connected his lips with Dean's again, pulling away slightly to whisper so only they could hear, "It's okay with me." before they deepened the kiss.

They were so caught up in each other that they hadn't noticed the cameraman in the skybox that was focused on them that was broadcasting to the entire stadium their own personal kiss cam.

 


End file.
